This is a proposal based in newly available technologies to allow simple implementations of psychophysical and imaging procedures that have been known but difficult in the past. New ultra-bright LEDs (light-emitting diodes) now make it possible to present high brightness displays without laser speckle. Spatial light modulators (SLMs), either liquid crystal or MEMs mirror based, allow these displays to have the necessary high contrast. The resulting displays make possible Maxwellian view psychophysics at very high speeds, extended intensity range and high linearity. The same technologies, applied to live imaging of the anterior ocular components (lens, cornea, vitreous) will allow imaging using confocal techniques without lasers. Finally, with the newly accessible wavelengths, we can tailor the imaging to give a pseudo-color image that is really in the near infrared, but that can be directly related to the familiar visible colored images. This proposal therefore addresses three apparently quite different areas of ophthalmic investigation, linked by the technologies that will enable them.